Our Shared Memories
by iheartBL
Summary: Brooke and Peyton are leaving for LA the day after Rachel's party. Busy packing, Brooke knocks over a box filled with photographs and such...and a blonde haired blue eyed guy comes to say his farwells. OneShot. RR!


**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own One Tree Hill and I don't think I ever will, but if I did I think you'd know how I would end it (the way it should end).

**A/N**: I finished this story, and its 2:37 am so bear with me…their might be grammatical errors. This is a one-shot about the day after Rachel throws her party and Brooke and Peyton are getting ready to leave for California. Remember to review, I need your thoughts. There isn't anything else I can think of to say, so ENJOY!

* * *

It was all over; they had graduated from Tree Hill High School, they had been erased, and now were expected to begin the next chapter of their lives…lives that probably led down different roads. Brooke sighed over the fact, today was practically a day of mourning, she was leaving for Los Angles…no one to keep her; the realization of it all seemed just as bad as the news itself.

* * *

"_What, more bad news?" Lucas asked from the chair across from the brunette who had just switched herself to a close._

"_My dad got that job," she whispered._

"_Brooke, that's great!" Lucas smiled, but let it fade upon seeing her ecstatic expression non existent. _

"_It's in California. We're moving next week." Lucas rubbed her back comfortably, Brooke was close to tears. "I don't wanna go," she continued, crying this time. Lucas reached for her hand lacing his fingers through hers._

"_What are __**we**__ gonna do?" He asked as she turned away from him, her tears freely falling. He pulled her close, resting her head against his shoulder, and they stayed that way for awhile. _

* * *

Brooke taped a box shut and then got up to retrieve her glass of water. On the way over she bumped her leg on an unzipped suitcase and in the process knocked over a tiny cardboard box. "Great," she mumbled to herself throwing her hands up into the air in frustration. She crouched down onto the floor to retrieve spilled content, and it was as if she has begun to trodden down memory lane. She picked up a picture from her junior year cheerleading competition in which she had beat the captain of their rival's cheerleading squad, The Warriors, and won best choreography. Brooke stared at the picture of herself grinning while holding up her tiny golden trophy, "God those uniforms were ugly." She let out a laugh contemplating over the memory of that day, but it quickly brought on another forlorn thought and she quickly dismissed that recollection.

_Peyton, "Okay. And if an angry dance-off breaks out I got your back."_

_Brooke, "Great. Just don't stick another knife in it."_

The brunette sighed and sat up straight, pulling the pile of the clutter into her lap; Peyton and she would never really be close as they once were, and it hurt. She lifted up the glossy photograph of her best friend, if she really could still call her that, and set it back into the box. What she came across next caught her by surprise. The whiteness of the envelope seemed to burn her hazel eyes, and even though it had tumbled out of the box, it now lay in her lap without a single wrinkle. She precariously picked up the envelope and there it was printed in that unforgettable manuscript, her name: Brooke. Brooke remembered this one well; it had been his final response to the 82 letters she had written to him over the summer.

* * *

"_There are 82 letters in here and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer, one a day, but I never sent them because I was afraid," Brooke said on the verge of tears as she handed the box over to Lucas. _

"_Brooke."_

"_I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before coz you hurt me so bad and I was afraid to be vulnerable and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel. I know that it doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought you should know. This is how I spent my summer, Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it." …_

* * *

She turned the envelope over and took in a deep breath feeling unsettled longings for the enticing blonde arise. Her slender fingers drew to the flap of the envelope as her eyes began to water. Brooke touched the simple stationary and lightly pulled at the paper, but then shook her head; she couldn't go there again, especially since his heart belonged to her best friend. With an intake of a deep breath she slid the paper back into its place, closing the flap, and gently placing it in the box. She let out a sigh and buried the letter with various photos that had also fallen out and then decided it was best to continue with her packing; they were leaving for the airport in less than three hours.

She zipped up her final suit case and patted it with a huff, this was it; Tree Hill was officially over. Brooke tucked a few loose strands of chocolate hair behind ear and took a good around the lilac painted room; it was strange how her worst enemy had become such a comforting roommate. A lot had happened in the last few years, some unforgettable, and others painful, but most of all she had found her way in Tree Hill; Brooke wasn't lost anymore. "All packed up?" the voice sent a chill her spine, making her freeze. What was he doing here; she had thought they had said their goodbyes last night. Slowly, she turned to face him, looking at his shoes rather than his face.

"Hey, Broody," the nickname naturally slipped off her tongue with ease despite the long hiatus of its use before she had a chance to control it surprising herself and him, "…Here to say goodbye?"

"Sort of," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Brooke didn't reply and with amusement he watched her, wondering how long it would take her this time to actually make eye contact. She looked up feeling his alluring blue eyes on her and let out a meek smile. Brooke captured a mental picture, this was it; she probably wasn't going to be seeing him again.

"Peyton all packed?" His smile faltered, why did she have to bring the blonde up every time they had a conversation, couldn't she just let this be about the two of them for one?

"I don't really know," he trailed off softly.

"Luke," she cut him off, "You can't keep coming to see me first; no wonder Peyton has insecurities."

"Some habits die hard," he stated nonchalantly and she smiled.

"Why'd you really come here?" she asked crossing her arms, breaking the silence that had ensued.

He paused for a moment, "To check on you, you seemed rather sad yesterday."

"I'm leaving for good…my home, and this time you can't even stop me." He became slightly angered at how easily she had let that roll off her tongue, even though Brooke knew how hollow the pronunciation had been; how could she turn a beautiful memory they shared into something so negative. She let her eyes fall to the ground, the memory playing in her mind as if the event had just occurred yesterday.

_

* * *

"So are you okay?" Lucas asked looking Brooke's way._

_"Yeah, it's just every time that I see something in Tree Hill; it's probably for the last time, and I feel like I have to take mental pictures of everything you know?"__ She answered as they headed towards his house._

_The two climbed up the steps and walked towards his bedroom door, "Well, make sure..." he began, "Make sure you make me look good when you take my picture." _

_"So what are you going to miss most about me?" Brooke asked sarcastically, her mood suddenly lifted by Lucas's antics._

_"I can only choose one thing?"_

_"Yes, and it has to be something good, not how much you'll miss hanging out with me, or how hot I am..." _

_"Hmm..." he pretended to ponder the question, placing a hand to his chin, "Neither one of those, huh?" _

_"No," she giggled with a shake of her head._

_"I'd miss the girl behind the red door," he admitted honestly pointing to the door that led to his bedroom with a have of his hand, a door that was now painted that rich vibrant red Brooke loved so much, red for her. His words had been said with simplicity, but they struck her in the perfect manner, "Come on." _

_The two went inside as she gazed around Lucas's bedroom, the bedroom that he had dedicated his time into recreating exactly has hers had been, and with precision _

_"This is all my stuff, I don't understand," Brooke said seemingly unable to stop smiling, and not being able to keep glancing back at her dollhouse that she thought was lost forever._

_"I had my mom talk to your parents and they said you could stay here till the summer. They didn't want to but my mom can be really convincing."_

_"You did this for me?" she asked still unsure if it were all a dream _

_"I wasn't ready to lose you yet… So are you going to stay or what?" _

_"Yes! Of course!" She giggled walking towards him and drawing him in for a tight and well deserved hug, "I wasn't ready to be lost... Thank you."_

* * *

"Your going to do great, don't be worried," he laughed reaching over and rubbing her arm soothingly as he saw the tears build up in her eyes. Brooke frowned, couldn't he tell she was mourning over a memory…a memory of them.

"I'm going to miss you pretty girl," he said drawing her into an embrace, letting the words slip out before he could stop them. She let out a sniffle taking in his familiar scent, the same intoxicating smell of his cologne lingering off of him as always. She closed her eyes as a tear slipped out, knowing that this time the goodbye would be different; there would be no revelations of love…no unexpected kiss.

* * *

"_Well, see ya Brooke. Have a nice summer. Oh Thanks everybody." Brooke huffed to herself glancing around at the empty bedroom. _

"_Talking to your self?" She turned to face him simultaneously at the sound of his voice._

"_What, is your summer job driving a cab?"_

"_I put your stuff in the car."_

"_So I guess this is goodbye?" She whispered walking towards him. He pulled her into a hug as she closed her eyes, taking it all in…this was really it. Brooke let out a laugh as they pulled apart, catching each others eyes only to be drawn into a much awaited kiss… "Tell me that was a goodbye kiss?"_

"_I wanna be with you Brooke." He said looking her in the eye. His words hit her hard and she stepped back, neither breaking their forlorn glances._

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry, I know we're friends, it's just how I feel."_

"_What about Peyton's stuff?" She choked out, unable to take in the fact that this was all happening yet again, but this time her heart just couldn't take it. _

"_I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things with you, to remind myself that if I ever get a second chance, I'd never let you go again."_

"_I don't know what to say? I…um…I gotta go." She replied as the tears began to fill within her usually cheery tea colored eyes._

"_Brooke…do you think you could ever…"_

"_Lucas…," she cut him off, "I'm sorry…I gotta go…bye." She said not being able to stabilize herself and with that she left only to have Lucas whisper, _

"_Have a nice summer Brooke." _

* * *

He pulled her at arms length wiping away a tear from her delicate porcelain face, she was indeed beautiful, and he couldn't help but want to kiss her. Lucas mentally slapped himself for having such a thought, she wasn't his; her heart belonged to another, as did his. "And you knew what else I'm going to miss…"

"What?" she asked cutting him off with a sharp inhale of breath.

"That dimpled smile I haven't seen in so long…cheery." Her lips began to tremble and before she knew it the tears were already falling.

She buried herself against his chest as he comfortingly wrapped his arms around her, "I'm gonna miss you Lucas Scott." A few minutes pasted and the two stayed in that position, Brooke resting her head against his chest, her crying ceased. Nothing lasts forever though, and she knew she had to draw herself away for fear of going back to shattering hearts path.

"I actually brought you something…a gift." She arched a brow at him, his arms unwrapping from around her. He grabbed an object off of the dresser and brought it forth, "here."

Brooke took it into her own hands, a mere touch from the transfer make each jump slightly, "Lucas…" It was a picture frame, one that brought back that genuine dimpled smile that he loved unconditionally, "only you would find one in the shape of a door. Thank You."

"I'm going to miss the girl behind the red door, it's only fair." She rolled her eyes examining the picture within, a picture of the two of them taken with their godson, James. As Brooke had thought, a lot of painful memories had happened in the past two years but the birth of Naley's son seemed to dismiss them all. And as for Haley, the two couldn't have been more of an odd pair, but somehow the two had become more of sisters.

"I'm glad he's _our_ godson."

"I'm glad he's _our_ godson too." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, fighting off the urge to kiss her lips once more, remembering she wasn't his.

"I should go…say bye to Peyton." _Peyton_, her mind repeated, and suddenly reality had slapped her in the face again, she watched him walk towards the door, hoping with all her might he wouldn't turn and look back or she would break.

_"I love you Lucas and I probably always will."_

He didn't.

Brooke swallowed hard; it really was too late between them. "Have a nice summer Lucas," she whimpered just as he exited.

**

* * *

A/N**: SO what did you honestly think…Brooke and Lucas obviously still have some feelings for one another…sigh, but sadly their hearts belong to other people, or do they? 


End file.
